


Hinata's Harem

by Starry_Elise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Multi, Queerplatonic Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Elise/pseuds/Starry_Elise
Summary: Hinata happens to catch himself a harem.*This is literally the third time I've rewritten this fanfic*
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 33
Kudos: 435





	1. KuroHina-A cafe meeting

Hinata walked into his shared kitchen, heading straight for the coffee machine. Grabbing a mug from the nearby drying rack, he slid it next to the machine, the pot already sitting in its place. As he waited for the machine to start dispensing coffee, Hinata pulled out his phone, staring blankly at the newest notification on his lock screen.

**Kenma: just to let you know the coffee machine is broken**

Sighing at his luck, Hinata put his mug away before walking into the living room, picking up a jacket lying on the couch and heading for the door, slipping on black sneakers. Swinging open the door, he left the house, wallet and phone stuck in his pocket

***

_ Ring Ring _

Yamaguchi glanced up at the sound of the clay bells, a smile spreading across his face when he noticed it was Hinata. Yamaguchi had become friends with the boy after an accidental run-in left Hinata sopping wet and Yamaguchi an apologetic mess.

“Shou-chan! Your usual?” Hinata nodded, already halfway to his designated seat. Sliding into the black cushioned bench, Hinata glanced around the cafe, noticing a onyx-haired stranger a few seats away from him.

“Here you go!” Tearing his gaze away from the stranger, Hinata smiled up at Yamaguchi, gingerly taking the steaming mug from Yamaguchi’s hand and taking a delicate sip.

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re here so early? You usually come around during the afternoon hours,” Yamaguchi questioned, sliding into the bench across from Hinata, propping his chin on his hand.

Hinata sighed, going into full explanation about why he was there so early.

***

“The freaking coffee machine wasn’t working and Kenma didn’t even bother to leave a sticky note or something to let me know! Course, he messaged me but still!”

Kuroo shifted his gaze away from his tuna pie and toward the short amber-haired that sat a few seats away from him. ‘He knows Kenma? Doesn’t seem like the type of person Kenma would hangout with…’

As the amber-haired boy continued to rant about a broken coffee machine, Kuroo pulled out his phone, messaging Kenma.

**do you happen to have a orange haired friend?: Kuroo**

**Kenma: why do you want to know?**

**cause im at a the crows cafe and theres a small orange haired boy that said your name and was talking bout a broken coffee machine: Kuroo**

**Kenma: oh thats hinata**

**Kenma: hes my roommate**

Kuroo stared at his screen in shock, bringing up a hand to rub at his eyes before checking his screen again.

Slowly dragging his eyes away from the screen of his phone, Kuroo stared at the sunshiney boy sitting a few seats away from him.

‘There is no way Kenma lives with the literal embodiment of sunshine. He could barely handle me.’

Sliding out of his seat, Kuroo stalked over to Hinata’s bench, casually leaning against it as Hinata continued to ramble on about whatever.

“But Kenma is really nice, even if he doesn’t act like it!” Mentally scoffing at the statement, Kuroo chuckled, drawing the attention of both Hinata and the grayish-green-haired waiter.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at Kuroo, taking another sip of his coffee, before speaking.

“Why are you laughing?” Kuroo waved a hand around nonchalantly, sending Hinata a lazy grin as he pulled out his phone, showing the amber-haired boy a picture.

Kenma and Kuroo were in the picture, Kenma glancing up from his phone and Kuroo had an arm slung around Kenma’s shoulder.

Letting out a hum, Hinata gave Kuroo a look over, before a slight smirk made its way onto his lips.

“Are you the childhood friend Kenma talks about? Cause he called you a rooster head.” Dramatically gasping, Kuroo clutched his chest, sending Hinata a hurt look, causing the male to laugh.

As the duo laughed and chatted away, Yamaguchi silently stood, heading back over to the counter to take a picture of the scene.

As he saved the picture, Hinata had scheduled a meetup with Kuroo, slowly draining his coffee.

“You could come over right now. I don’t know when Kenma is getting home or even what he’s doing right now and I’d appreciate the company,” Hinata suggested as he set down his now-empty mug, giving Kuroo a suggestive look.

“Yeah, I’ll come over. Wanted to see what Kenma’s house looked like anyways,” Kuroo murmured, averting his eyes when Hinata flashed him a bright sunshine smile.

“C’mon then! Bill is on the table!” yelled Hinata, grabbing onto Kuroo’s wrist as he slid out of the bench and skipped towards the entrance.

“Come again!” With a last wave at Yamaguchi, Hinata left the cafe, pulling a smiling Kuroo along with him.

***

Yawning, Kenma swung open the door to his shared house, mumbling a quiet “I’m home.” as he slipped off his shoes.

“Kenma! It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Kenma stiffened, slowly looking up into the hazel eyes of his childhood friend, who grinned at him.

Hinata bounced up to Kenma, a frown on his face as he placed his hands on his hips, obviously upset about something.

“Kenma! Why didn’t you put a note on the coffee machine? And where were you? It’s late!” Cowering under the scolding of Hinata, the pudding-haired boy mumbled a “Sorry…” under his breath before walking up to Kuroo and glaring at the onyx-haired man.

“You better not pull anything on Shou or I’ll gut you,” hissed Kenma, eyes narrowing dangerously as he slowly turned around, heading to his room to play his games.

Hinata sighed as he stood next to Kuroo, causing Kuroo to glance at him curiously.

“Kenma does that to every guy I befriend. Even if I don’t mind it, he reminds me of an overprotective mother.” Kuroo nodded in agreement, slowly slipping an arm around the shorter male’s shoulder and pulling him closer. When Hinata turned to look at him, Kuroo leaned in, pecking the amber-haired boy on the corner of his lips.

“Bye bye Shrimpy!” Kuroo called out as he headed toward the door, leaving a stunned and blushing Hinata standing in the living room.

“Kuroo!” With a joyous laugh, Kuroo bolted out of the house, a raging Kenma standing in the doorway shortly after he ran out onto the street.

“Kenma, tell Shrimpy to text me sometime!” With that, Kuroo bolted before Kenma could decide to murder him.

***

“Shouyou, do not contact that idiot at all,” Kenma ordered as he shook Hinata by his shoulders, the amber-haired male still standing in shock.

Muttering something under his breath that vaguely resembled “I’ll murder him.”, Kenma stalked into his room, only to whip back around when a thud rang out in the living room.


	2. AkaHina-A Bookstore Meeting

“Yama!” Hinata shouted as he bounded into the Crows Cafe, a bright sunshiny smile on face.

Yamaguchi turned to look at Hinata, who had skipped over to his usual seat.

“Hi Shou, how’s that dude working out for you?” Yamaguchi asked as he placed a menu in front of Hinata, the amber haired boy blushing as he flipped through the menu.

“I’ll get a vanilla latte today. And Kenma threatened him as soon as he came home.” Laughing at Hinata's expression, Yamaguchi walked back toward the counter, working on Hinata’s latte as the dull hum of chatter filled the air.

Hinata pulled out a book from his pastel yellow backpack, flipping over to his bookmark. As he silently read, Yamaguchi walked over, latte in hand.

“Here you go Shou!” Yamaguchi cheerfully exclaimed as he gently set down the cup, before sliding into the seat across from Hinata. “So, what’s up today? You didn’t order your usual.”

After taking a sip from his vanilla latte, Hinata closed his book, putting it back into his bag before looking up at Yamaguchi.

“He kissed me yesterday,” Hinata mumbled, a slight blush on his cheeks, his almond eyes wandering away from Yamaguchi’s shocked expression.

“Where? Did Kenma kill him after?” questioned Yamaguchi, his cocoa colored eyes shining with unrestrained curiosity.

Subconsciously, Hinata raised his hand to trace the corner of his lips, the place Kuroo had kissed him.

Yamaguchi was happy for his friend, a soft smile on his lips as he gazed at the dreamy look on Hinata’s face.

Time passed quickly as the two talked, Yamaguchi occasionally getting up to take and deliver orders.

“Yama, I have to meet your boyfriend,” Hinata said sternly, his now-empty cup abandoned on the side.

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi was a blushing mess, waving his arms around as he tried to deny the cold, hard facts.

“S-Shou! It’s not like that! We’re just friends!” squawked the freckled man, a vivid red taking over his cheeks.

Hinata merely gave him an unimpressed look before rambling off all the facts that proved that Yamaguchi had a boyfriend. It was during this ramble that Yamaguchi’s boyfriend walked into the cafe.

“Tadashi!” called out the tall blonde, a black duffel bag slung over one shoulder as he strutted in.

Yamaguchi paled, slowly turning around to wave at the tall blonde, which prompted Hinata to get up and run over to the blonde.

“Hi! You’re dating Yama, right?” questioned Hinata, his almond brown eyes narrowed as he assessed the blonde, who stared down at him with a blank look.

Abruptly standing up and rushing over to the two, Yamaguchi ushered the pair over to Hinata’s booth, pushing them both into seats before taking a seat next to the tall blonde.

“Sorry Tsukki! My friend here wanted to meet you,” whispered Yamaguchi, Hinata and Tsukki sharing a look.

“Anyway, I’m Hinata Shouyou. What’s your name Mr. Yama’s Boyfriend?” asked Hinata, one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

Tsukki glanced at Yamaguchi before returning his gaze to Hinata, who continued to stare at Tsukki, much to the blonde’s discomfort.

“I’m Tsukishima Kei, Tadashi’s boyfriend,” Tsukishima muttered as he looped an arm around Yamaguchi, said man bursting into a blush.

“We have a date, so I’ll see you later Shrimpy.” Hinata bristled at the nickname, glaring daggers at Tsukishima as he left the cafe, Yamaguchi in tow.

“Stupid French Fry,” Hinata grumbled as he slipped the straps of his bag over his shoulders and left the cafe.

As he walked through the streets, he spotted a bookstore across the street, and after a split decision, Hinata crossed the street and entered the bookstore.

“Woah…” whispered Hinata, his eyes wide as his gaze shifted around the store.

Sleek wooden bookshelves lined one half of the store, the other half was an open space, chairs and tables scattered around the rest of the room.

A few people were sitting at one table, the chatter near non-existent.

As Hinata’s eyes wandered, they landed on a lone raven haired man, who had papers laid out on the table in an organized mess.

He had a laptop opened up in front of him and was furiously typing away, a disposable cup next to the laptop.

Frowning slightly, Hinata walked over to the man, carefully grabbing the cup and placing it away from the laptop and papers, before cleaning up the mess of papers on the table.

As Hinata cleaned the mess of papers, the raven haired man continued to type away, one hand drifting away from his keyboard to grab his cup, which was no longer there.

The man looked up, a puzzled look on his face before he noticed Hinata.

“Do you know where my cup went?” Hinata paused, glancing over his shoulder to find the man’s gun-metal blue eyes staring at him.

“Yeah, I moved it because it was too close to your laptop and papers. I would bring it over but it's empty.” Hinata chuckled at the frown that immediately set onto the raven’s lips.

“I’ll go get you another. What do you want?” The man blinked at Hinata in shock before muttering out his order, Hinata gawking at him.

“Er-uh-I’ll go order one then,” Hinata stammered as he turned away, before stopping.

“Where did you get your coffee?”

***   
  


Akaashi looked up when a white cup was placed near his computer.

He glanced up, meeting the soft almond colored eyes of the amber haired man who had graciously bought him another coffee.

A small smile slipped onto his lips as he carefully took the cup, chugging half of the scalding liquid in one go.

***

Hinata watched in horror as the raven haired man drank half the cup of still steaming hot coffee in one go.

“Holy...” whispered Hinata, horror blatantly expressed in that single word.

The raven turned to look at him, his lips quirking upwards at the horror on Hinata’s face.

***

The two spent time together in the bookstore for the next hour or so, only leaving when the bookstore employees had glared at them.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji, what’s your name?” Akaashi asked as him and Hinata left, the latter glancing up at him with a bright smile.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou!” Hinata cheerfully said, head tilted to the side as he flashed Akaashi another bright sunshiny smile.

Akaashi flushed slightly, before pulling Hinata into a tight hug and pressing a slight kiss on the top of Hinata’s head.

“Bye Hinata-kun.” Hinata continued to stare in shock cause that was the second time someone had made a move on him within two days.

The ringtone set for Kenma went off, Hinata pulling out his phone to answer Kenma’s call.

“Shou, who kissed you?! What do they look like?! Who are they?! Where are you?!” yelled Kenma, Hinata wincing and holding the phone as far away as possible.

“Uh-It was a guy named Akaashi?” Hinata helpfully supplied, worry gnawing at his insides when Kenma went silent.

“Damn Kuroo and his ridiculously hot friends!” Kenma seethed before ending the call, leaving Hinata to stand on the sidewalk.

“Akaashi-san is friends with Kuroo-san?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Updates are going to be random since I can't type often. Would also appreciate ideas for this fanfic!


End file.
